The Time Before You Come
by Little-Rosette
Summary: Before Chrno bring Magdalena out from Magdale, Magdalena is thinking about her life, her future. How she keeps going on after she knew her death future. One-Shot. Magdalena’s POV.


**Author's Note : HAyyyyyy !!! This is my first fanfic, so I think I'll make many mistake in everywhere.**

**This fanfic just come out from my mind after read the manga (again).I hope all of you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Chrno Crusade, Daisuke Moriyama who's owned it.**

**Summary : Before Chrno bring Magdalena out from Magdale, Magdalena is thinking about her life, her future. How she keeps going on**

**after she knew her death future. One-Shot. Magdalena's POV.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**The Time Before You Come**

**- Magdalena's POV -**

That is the beautiful morning in Magdale Monetary. I'm just sitting under one of the trees while looking around of me. There are some birds around of me. They are chirping in unison like church choir. I shut my eyes and am hearing their sound. Suddenly, I hear someone called me. Oh… that is Sister Clara. She is one of my guardian in here. She has brown eyes and red hair. Her age almost same with me, but I'm not close enough with her. Then, I look she run to me.

"Magdalena, what are you doing in here? This is dangerous." said sister Clara.

I'm just sighing while get up myself.

"I know that Sister Clara, I'm just taking a rest for awhile. Look, this morning is so beautiful. I couldn't resist coming here."

"Oh Magdalena you know in what situation you are, right? Many people want you because of your _power_."

'_I think not only human but also "demon"._' I though.

"Of course I know that but this isn't connected with that."

"Haah…I just still don't know you. Come on Magdalena time is up you must work know."

Yes, I live in this Monastery. I don't really remember about my parents but the Monastery told me that they were dead. They took me when I was child, because of _'my special power'_ . The Monastery worked me in here because of _that_.

Then, I walked over Sister Clara. She still in behind me. I go to the place where I'm always working, library.

In the library I take a pen and start to write, The Monetary asked me to write _the future_ that I see in my eyes. Yes, that is my power 'to see the future'. Maybe, people think this is a great power, but I don't think so. This power make me suffering I'm forget all about my self my name, my family, my home, who am I actually? And the worse thing is that I know when I am death. Suddenly I hear someone come.

"Good morning Magdalena." Somebody said behind of me.

I turned around and look that is Minister Hamilton.

"Oh... Good morning Minister Hamilton." I answered.

"How are you feeling today?" asked him.

"I'm fine Minister, just a little bored." I said.

"Hmm… if you don't mind, would you walk with me in the outside?" asked him.

I just smile and nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**In the park**

I walk with Minister along side the park. Then, we sat in the one of park chairs, I can see many children in there, they are running and laughing together.

"It's nice, right? Go out from the Order for awhile." He said.

"Yes, Minister." Then I keep silent for awhile until The Minister asked me.

"Magdalena what are you thinking now?" I surprised with his question, I just give him a weak smile and shut my eyes.

"I just thinking about _my future_." I answered while open my eyes.

"My death future." I said calmly.

"Of course, everyone will death, right?" he said.

"Yes, but it is not because of the demon." He just stared at me.

I continued, "Remember, I ever asked you about somebody named Chrno?"

He is thinking for awhile then nodded.

"He is the one who will kill me."

He surprised and look at me like not believe what I am saying.

"When it will happen? Maybe if we know about it we can prevent it" he said

"I don't know exactly when it come, I have been gave up about it long time ago instead nobody will be sad." I can't hold my tears anymore.

"That's not true my child." he said

"that's true, they just want my ability." I cried and more tears come out from my eyes

"I…I will be sad if you are death, I have been considered you as my daughter." he said

That sentences calmed me down.

"Thank you minister, me too, I have been considered you as my father."

"Magdalena, don't think you are alone, if there is something have to said, you can tell me."

"Hmm… actually now I'm confused about something I can't tell you what it is, but if you must choose something important what do you do?"

"I will take it with my heart." he said

"Heart?"

"Yes, heart because if you just thinking about that you can't find the answer. With heart we will know which the best decision for us."

I smiled to him and say "Thanks Minister for your advice."

"You are welcome, Magdalena. By the way I'm hungry, how about you? We can walk again and find something to eat, I'll paid you."

"I think that's good idea."

Then we walk again and search something to eat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**In the afternoon**

I look sunset from the big window in the library. I like to see the sunset, down of there, the children go to their home while their mother have cooking for them, their father come home then they tell each other what happen in a day while eat the dinner. I just can imagine that because I don't have family.

Then, I remembered my conversation with Minister Hamilton _"you are not alone" _I smiled

Now, I must take my decision. What am I confused is _"what I must do if Chrno come?"_

That also comes to my mind. I also thinking if I go with him I'll be death but if I'm not many people will be death but I can't find my answer. I'll try with my heart like Minister Hamilton said, I shut my eyes.

Ahh… I remember I look Chrno sad, why does he sad? That question come to my mind. Maybe, if I go with him I can know that. Maybe, if I go with him I can know him. I opened my eyes, I don't know when the sky in the outside become dark and the candle flamed. I look Sister Clara in there.

"Magdalena, its better to you to go sleep now. Tomorrow you must get up early."

"I know, but I want to finish my work a little bit." I pleaded

"Well, okay then, I and few people will be around here to protect you."

"Thanks Sister Clara."

I sat in my chair. Yup, now I have my decision. I'll go with Chrno. I want to know the world, I want to escape from here. In here I like bird in the cage. I want to be free. But, the most important is

I want to know Chrno.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Author : yayyyy finally I finished my first fanfics I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R.**


End file.
